Gods of Power
by Katsuki
Summary: YAOI Yugi, Ryou, Seto, Jou, Yami, Malik, Ishtar and Bakura are gods. SO innocent in this list of gods will die in later chappies. . RB, MI, YY, SJ. Four lemons so far. Going to be Six, maybe seven if asked. YAOI
1. The Flowers are the Lighthouse

Dove: *crack neck and hands* *deep breath* Ok I can do this.  
  
Raven: Yes, you can hun. I think this is the most complicated thing your ever thought. It isn't as simple as your other ones. It has twists!  
  
Dove: *panicked face* Oh Kami~Sama *deep breath* Raven, I don't think I can do this. *hand over heart and hyperventilating* wow I spelt that right on the first shot maybe I can do it? *Looks skeptical* WOW I SPELT THAT RIGHT ON THE FIRST SHOT! *Jaw drops*  
  
Raven: *smiles* Of course you can do this fic, hun. You've actually worked it out AND wrote it down so that you wont forget it.  
  
Dove: Well, the sooner this is done; the sooner I can look at how people thought of it.  
  
Raven: That reminds me. Please review; my hikari is VERY self-conscience about her stories.  
  
Dove: Yes *shakes head slightly* I am.  
  
Raven: On with the fic!  
  
God of Green~*~*  
  
It was a warm night, dark and quiet. The only light, any god produced at night, was Ryou god of the Moon.  
  
His hair shined at the light he, himself, made. Giving it a soft glow. He wore dark blue clothes that looked like armor. The only accessories were his elbow high gloves and a collar symbolizing that he was dedicated to the oceans. He carried a over-the-shoulder-bolder-holder, as he called it.  
  
He walked silently walked toward a soft whimpering. Someone was crying. Ryou knew whom. It was his long time friend and fellow god, Yugi, god of the green.  
  
Yugi's head wiped toward a rustling noise in the bushes.  
  
"Shh, it's alright Yugi, it's me." Advised Ryou.  
  
Yugi wore a simple near-translucent robe that flowed whenever he moved. When you looked at it, it looked like it was tie-dyed with many shades of green.  
  
Yugi face brightened with a smile as he jumped up and dashed to Ryou. Ryou barley caught him at mid attack.  
  
"Ohh Ryou, I hate the night. It's too quiet. *Sniffle* It's too cold. It's just too. lonely for me."  
  
Ryou kneeled down and pulled Yugi up to his lap and wrapped loving arms around him.  
  
"Shh, it's ok Yugi. There's nothing in the dark. *Sigh* what can I do to make it more comfortable?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Stay with me. I need someone to. I need someone."  
  
"Yugi you know I can't, you know Bakura, he would be making tsunamis if I'm not there to control him."  
  
"*Sniffle* I know Ryou, it's just. I'm lonely. You have duties at night and Jou's always trying to keep Seto away. I'm glad he sees me during the day though; if it weren't for Jou I would have died. Without Jou my plant would never reproduced. Insects can do so much." He said with a weak smile.  
  
"I know Yugi."  
  
Ryou gently set Yugi down and had him look him in the eye.  
  
"How about I send someone to keep you company?"  
  
Yugi's face brightened for the second time that night and tackled Ryou again in a tight hug.  
  
"Oh thank you Ryou. I would love that!"  
  
Ryou smiled and pried Yugi off him and turned to his bad that he dropped on Yugi's first attack.  
  
He pulled out something that glowed.  
  
"Oh Ryou, they're beautiful!" Said Yugi looking at them in awe.  
  
"They're a night flowers. They close in the light and only open at night. Take them Yugi. They're yours." Ryou said with a smile.  
  
Yugi carefully took the delicate flowers from Ryou and continued to stare at them.  
  
"Oh thank you Ryou, your doing so much for me!" Yugi looked around and found a small clearing about eight feet from where they were.  
  
Yugi walked over and placed the flowers upright on the ground. With a touch of the fingertips of his free hand on the stems, roots began to grow and started to anchor the flowers to the ground.  
  
Yugi smiled warmly at his work. He turned to Ryou. "Thank you again, but it's late and I'm sure Bakura's going to start a fit if you don't go see him soon."  
  
Ryou smiled and in two strides, hugged Yugi and said goodnight as he left gracefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: I think I did okish.  
  
Raven: Is okish even a word, hun?  
  
Dove: Well no, but now I say it is.  
  
Raven: *rolls eyes* Yes hun, whatever you say.  
  
Dove: I'm sad my sign girl wont come on! *sniffle*  
  
Raven: It's ok hun.  
  
Dove: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Raven: Ja ne.  
  
Please review!  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Yugi’s fear, Ryou’s partner

Dove: *Pout* I'm sad.  
  
Raven: Is it because of only 3 reviews?  
  
Dove: That and I ate all the whipped cream. I have a bad taste in my mouth.  
  
Raven: It's ok. You just have to go get some mouth wash.  
  
Dove: Yah, but I'm too lazy. it's past noon and I'm still in my PJ's.  
  
Raven: So, it's Saturday.  
  
Dove: Can you remind me to go wash up after this?  
  
Raven: *smirks* Yes, I'll remind you, *wraps arms around Dove's waste* I'll even help. *Nibbles Dove's neck*  
  
Dove: *smiles* Thanks Raven.  
  
Raven: *whispers in ear* Let's finish this chapter quickly.  
  
Dove: Yah.  
  
Yugi's fear, Ryou's partner~*~*  
  
A shadow sighed into his night, stepping into the moonlight. Piercing blood red eyes glowed as he looked around, waiting under the warmth of the moon.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Said a beam of moonlight.  
  
"It's no problem, Ryou." Answered the shadow. Ryou came into view. "I just arrived about two minutes ago." The shadows voice was deep and soothing yet commanding.  
  
"Oh good." Ryou eyed him, a smiled creped up on his face at his friend's attire. "You really love leather, don't you, 'your tightness'?" Ryou chuckles slightly as the shadow took his sunglasses to get a better look at his friend.  
  
"How long have you known my deepest secrete?" The shadow asked glaring playfully.  
  
The shadow wore all tight leather, his shirt, and pants, 'bitch heals' as Bakura called them. Even his cloak, arm bands and belts.  
  
"Yes, bow down to your 'tightness'" He said waving his hand as if to control Ryou with magic powers to have him bow.  
  
Ryou smirked at his friend and played along. He bowed slightly, pretending like he couldn't control his own body. "I. must.not. bow. to his tightness." He said as if it took great difficulty.  
  
The two couldn't hold it in any longer. They busted out laughing. "Damn, it was a tie this time, Yami." Ryou said.  
  
Ryou and Yami walked over to a near by tree and sat. "So how are you doing?" asked Yami.  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Can't complain. How's Bakura doing?" Yami said as eyed his friend with a smirk.  
  
Ryou smirked and rolled his eyes. "He's fine, don't worry."  
  
Yami snapped his fingers, "Aw, damn." Yami smiled, he crossed his legs at the ankle as he lied down on his back against the tree and cradled his head with his hands.  
  
"Hay Yami, do you _know_ anyone afraid of you, the dark?" Ryou asked as he too lied down in the same position.  
  
Yami cracked open his eye to look at Ryou, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Uh-huh. well no, I don't know anyone who's afraid of me. Only people I don't know. That's what your asking, right? If I know anyone personally that is afraid of me?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Well, no one personally, I've seen mortals at the park or somewhere scared to death of everything that moves in the night. I used to find it funny, really."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They over react. When they see me, run away." Yami said the last part funnily.  
  
Ryou chuckled at the voice his friend uses to do impressions. "You're a dork."  
  
"Geez if I didn't no you for years on end I would think you were mortal when you said that." Yami smirked. "I know you're a dork but what am I dumbass?"  
  
"It takes one to know one." Smirked Ryou.  
  
"That's childish, defiantly for someone your age." Chuckled Yami.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well you look older." Said Ryou.  
  
"I'm not, we're the same age, dumbass."  
  
"Stop calling me that, I'm smarter than you."  
  
"You are, but I'm better at come backs." Chuckled Yami.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Oh, go fuck your boyfriend."  
  
"Fine I will. But I'll only if you meet me tomorrow at a different spot."  
  
"Where?" Yami said as he sat up.  
  
"Just fly until you see a glow, okay?"  
  
"Fine, now go fuck your boyfriend until he screams." Yami burst out laughing, yah right, Ryou dominant.  
  
"No problem. Later." Ryou said as he disappeared.  
  
Yami quarreled an eyebrow at the 'no problem.' After a second he shrugged and left quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Malik'sgurl: Thanks; I've been working hard on this! *Smiles*  
  
Lelia: Well, I don't want to give anything away. *smirks innocently* I will keep this up. I'll try anyway. I'm expecting at least ten to twelve chappies! Cool huh?  
  
Ryasha: *pout* Yah it is little! *Sniffle* Oh well! *Smiles*  
  
Everyone: Thank you for reviewing! I REALLY, REALLY APPERSIATE IT!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!  
  
Raven: *smirks* I convinced Dove to puts BIG HINTS as to what's gonna happen next chappie. *chuckle*  
  
Dove: Well, I want people to review and tell me if I should put a lemon next chappie, if Ryou should be dominant or not. I want to know what people thought of this chappie too!  
  
Raven: Yes, hun. Tell them not me.  
  
Dove: Oh Okay.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* VOTE FOR NEXT CHAPPIE!!! *Should I put a lemon next chappie? *Should Ryou be dominant? (I've only read ONE Seme Ryou stories) *How was this chappie! THANK YOU~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. The Swift Beating of the Waves

YAOI WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Dove: Hay, Everyone. I'm tired (if you know what I mean, cut my string kind of tired.)  
  
Raven: *Sneaks up behind Dove* Hello, hun. *wraps her arms around her hikari*  
  
Dove: HOLY- DO NOT DO THAT!!!  
  
Raven: Do what, Hun?  
  
Dove: YOU ALWAYS SNEAK UP BEHIND ME!!!  
  
Raven: I don't ALWAYS sneak up on you. Sometimes I wear my chains. I didn't mean to... This time. *Kisses her hikari's cheek*  
  
Dove: *Deep breathe* It's ok.  
  
Raven: Let's start the fic, I'm sure the readers want to know who's lemon it is.  
  
Dave: *takes a sigh* Alright. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
WARNING: LEMON!!! LEMON!!! LEMON!!!  
  
Kitties SHOO!  
  
The Swift Beating of the Waves~*~*~*  
  
Ryou silently moved toward the beach. It was beautiful site. Oh, there he was. A twisted smirk found it's way to Ryou's face. Slowly Ryou walked down the rocks that formed a cliff in which he was standing on.  
  
Even quieter Ryou snuck up to Bakura and wrapped he's arms around his middle and started to kiss his neck and behind his ear. Bakura closed his eyes as a shiver ran through his body. Ryou repeated the action, drawing his lips down Bakura's back.  
  
Bakura groaned at the feeling of fire running through his blood. "Oh, how I want you." Everywhere Ryou touched there was a burning sensation. The fire of passion.  
  
Ryou stopped and placed a hand on Bakura's chin turning Bakura's head to have him facing him fully. Bakura opened his eyes now realizing he closed them at the ministrations Ryou gave him.  
  
Bakura lifted his hand and it came to rest on the back of Ryou's head as he slowly pulled him to him.  
  
Their lips brushed slowly at first, inhaling the others scent. Of course Bakura smelt of salt and the sand that he was around and Ryou smelt crystal clear. The smell of where it's a cold night that rain will be visiting soon. Bakura pushed into a firmer kiss, mouth working against the others.   
  
Bakura picked up Ryou slowly and carried him into the ocean, breaking the kiss for only a second.  
  
Bakura walked straight until he was waist deep and standing in front of a mini mountain. He smirked when he saw no one looking. He very carefully, so not to drop Ryou in the water, opened an invisible knob. Well, it wasn't invisible to him, only to everyone else but him and Ryou.  
  
The 'door' opened to a very elegant bedroom.   
  
He sat down on the bed with his lover in his lap, facing toward him. He kissed his slivered love's lips again, not as hesitantly this time. He 'let' Ryou dominant his mouth in this kiss. Ryou ravished his mouth and gently pushed Bakura down on the waterbed. He loved the look Bakura gave him as much as the look of Bakura sprawled on the bed, waiting for him.  
  
Ryou really couldn't help but moan at the scene. Ryou lost all self-control at the moment where Bakura started to strip tease _lying down_.  
  
Ryou crouched down and kissed him again. He loved everything about Bakura. The texture of the lips, the fact that Bakura's hair is the same as the white foam on the wave of the oceans he controlled, how Bakura 'lets' him control him.  
  
He's lips were as soft and as warm as a hot summer night with an equally soft and warm wind, yet still firm and silken enough to add even so much more to the kiss.   
  
It was at this point that Bakura broke the kiss to stare deeply into the captivating yellow eyes under him.  
  
"Ryou," he started, voice husky. He noticed Ryou smirk slightly. "Ryou, I want you, no now I _need_ you."  
  
"Not as much as I need you." Ryou said with a hint of seduction.  
  
"I love you, Bakura," he added, returning the stare unflinchingly. "I'm willing to go as far as you're willing to take me." Answered Bakura.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're saying?" Ryou asked with a smirk.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm saying," Ryou's smirked widened. He leaned down, his lips brushing against Bakura's member as he spoke. "I want you, too." He said as he took off both of their robes and taking his member into his mouth, slowly.  
  
Bakura gasped and arched by instinct, trying to get as close as he could. He dug his hands into Ryou's beautiful silver hair.  
  
Ryou bit Bakura's staff, sucking to take away the pain, if any. He began to lick with is silky tongue. He barely heard Bakura moan deeply in his throat. Ryou grazed his teeth across the hypersensitive skin and then deep- throated him entirely.  
  
Bakura arched up higher and threw his head back in a silent scream as Ryou gave him a hummer. So close. Ryou let cold air touch Bakura as he removed his mouth. And yet so far, Bakura added.  
  
Their mouths met quickly, moving against each other with a sense of urgency. Bakura tilted his head slightly and ran his tongue across the lips above his. Ryou gave him entrance. Taking advantage of the moment, he slipped his tongue in to truly taste Ryou. He was mildly surprised when the other's own tongue met his midway in only a slow caress. Unable to resist any longer, he rolled his hips directly onto Ryou's and was rewarded with a soft, deep moan.  
  
Bakura leisurely began to draw his kisses and tongue up Ryou's jawbone and down his throat, pulling out as many different sounds from the pale boy as possible before moving on to the next spot. He nipped sharply at the impossibly soft skin of Ryou's lightly defined chest, soothing the hurt with a lick and a kiss.   
  
His hands gently palmed the flesh further down, tracing lines of fire across his kio's stomach, hips and thighs. Ryou arced up above him, silently begging for more. Bakura pointedly ignored the plea, holding the boy firmly while continuing his lazy exploration. He teased and tormented Ryou until he all but screamed in frustration.  
  
Finally he got up on his knee and pushed Ryou down to the waterbed and did the same ministration as the other did.  
  
Leaning back up, he began to feather kisses across Ryou's face until he found his way back to that sweet mouth. Ryou's frustration finally caught up to him and he came up, pinned Bakura down and kissed him passionately.  
  
Being pinned as he was, Bakura forced all of his pent up passion, want and need into the kiss, startling the dominance with the sheer power behind it. Ryou smirked as he pulled away just enough to frustrate Bakura as much as he frustrated him.  
  
"Do you want something?" he purred, dropping his head to run his tongue along the delicate shell of Bakura's ear. Ryou was getting Bakura back for doing this exact thing to him last time they came to bed. He rolled one pert little nipple with his tongue, and then bit down, causing a dramatic shift in pitch in Bakura's moan. "Well?"  
  
"You," came the breathy reply as Bakura began to struggle against Ryou's grip.  
  
"That could mean a lot of things," Ryou said with one of his devilish smirks. He pulled just out of reach once more. "You need to be more specific. Obey me. What do you want?"  
  
Ryou wanted him to say it out loud? Then it hit him. He did this to Ryou and he knew he did. This was payback. He struggled a bit more, but his grip remained strong. Giving into defeat, Bakura turned his head and whispered his request.   
  
"What was that?" Ryou asked innocently, taking advantage of the newly exposed skin and lavishing attention upon it. "You need to speak up."  
  
Two bright yellow eyes, heavy with desire, locked onto their mirror opposites. "You," Bakura repeated, just loud enough for his counterpart to hear. "Inside me."  
  
"As you wish." Ryou claimed his mouth with renewed passion, one hand going to search for something just beyond the waterbed. With an expert flick, he came up with a small jar. The subtle smell of spices filtered though the air. Ryou sat back, smoothing one hand over the sensitive skin of Bakura's neck as the other hand sought his entrance. Bakura didn't winced as Ryou slipped a slender finger past the tight, strong ring of muscle, spreading the relaxing cream deep.  
  
Quickly, the Urk relaxed around the invasion even more, gasps of slight pain quickly turned into loud moans of pleasure. A second finger was added, pushing even deeper, producing even more gasps and sighs that made Bakura's whole body arched. By the time a third finger entered, Bakura was thrusting his hips strongly back on the Seme's hand. "Please." It was like hitting brick wall when the fingers removed themselves, but before Bakura began to be vocal about his protest, something touched his entrance again, something hot.  
  
"'Please' what, Bakura?" Ryou slowly began to move forward, entering as slow as possible. "Please stop." He pushed further. "Or. *grunt* Please fuck me?" Bakura was unbelievably hot it was indescribable.  
  
"Mmm as you said it, 'fuck me.'" Ryou gritted his teeth as Bakura's inner walls clamped down on the tip of his oil-coated erection, pulling, welcoming him in.  
  
Ryou groaned and purred at being pulled all the way to the hilt by Bakura wrapping his soft, strong legs around his waist, encircling him pulling him in even further into Ryou's paradise.  
  
Ryou's hand went down slowly to Bakura semi-neglected member and even slower, but hard, pumped it. "Come with me, Ryou." Bakura gasped out as Ryou touched him, as if he was glass. 'Probably as hard, though' thought Bakura.  
  
Ryou began thrusting violently with Bakura. When Bakura felt Ryou's skillful hand on him, he nearly screamed at the huge wave of pleasure that coursed though his body. Bakura claimed Ryou's lips in a fiery kiss. When Bakura broke it he threw his head back when his inner walls began to contract.  
  
Bakura thrusted harder and faster, he felt Ryou's finger run in the slits of his member when his passionate love screamed his name as Bakura came violently on their stomachs, he came so quickly, he's whole body was spasming under Ryou. Going blind at the white stars and fireworks he saw for what seemed like forever but in reality was probably mere seconds.  
  
Ryou gave a grunt and continued to thrust until he was spent. He came deep into Bakura. Amazingly, he was able to catch himself on his elbows before he could fall on top of Bakura in a dead weight.  
  
He rolled to he side, still deep inside of his sprit of the sea. He wrapped his arm around his Koi, kissed his forehead tenderly, than kissed the tip of his nose softly, putting his forehead against his and took his mouth with his own as he slowly pulled out.  
  
"My sprit of the sea." Ryou whispered.  
  
Bakura gave a content sigh and smile.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a little from being temporarily blind. "Ryou." he whispered softy. "Ryou. you know I'm gonna get you back. Right?"  
  
"No." Ryou answered sarcastically placing his forehead against Bakura's again. "No, Bakura. I didn't. But it not like I'll not like it." Ryou smiled innocently at Bakura. Bakura smirked evilly. "The moon might control the sea, but they also say, 'Ere mind the rule of three, what you send out comes back to thee' I'll get you back, Karma's a bitch isn't it?"  
  
Ryou chuckled and settled his head on Bakura's chest. "Well, I'll still love you."  
  
"And I love you too. My moonlight love."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Dove: *stretches arms above head* Well, I think we did pretty well for only our second lemon.don't you think so?  
  
Raven: Yah, I think it is good, hun.  
  
Dove: *Smiles wirily* It's only 10:52 pm. damn school, I only had six hours of sleep today, and I gotta watch my little bro. Tomorrow AND fix my bike too!  
  
Raven: *Wraps arms around Dove* Hay I must question, you're a fan of S/J but you write lemons for R/B's?  
  
Dove: *scratches head* No this one's different then other B/R's. Ryou CONTROLLS Bakura, but Bakura's doing this lemon of his own free will.  
  
Raven: If you say so, hun.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Crimson and Clovers

Dove: Sorry, I've been. distracted. I don't want to depress any one so right to the fic.  
  
Raven: *glaring* Who are you and what did you do with my hikari!?!  
  
Dove: *looking bored* I'm tired and not doing so good right now, so just leave me alone. *looks at screen* I just need reviews. I don't care if you say it suck, just review, please!  
  
Raven: Hai, review, if we knew what flames were, we'd probably accept them, anything that tells us your opinion.  
  
Dove: For those who like questions, "When someone asks your opinion, it's your two cents. BUT it's a penny for your thoughts. Where dose the extra penny go to?"  
  
Raven: *Snorts* Don't you know. Did you know that if you put "the" and "IRS" together it's "THIRS."  
  
Dove: *Smiles weakly*  
  
Raven: Who ARE you? Where's Dove, you know the hyper active one that likes to dance and bug people by dressing and acting like me?  
  
Dove: *looks at keyboard, frowns and whispers* Let's just get on with the fic. I don't want to depress people.  
  
Raven: Oh Gods, No. Your not allowed grow up! You're a hikari!  
  
Dove: Uh-huh.  
  
Crimson and Clovers~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tonight was just like last night. It was a warm night with a nice breeze. Even the stars looked good.  
  
A shadow was on a cliff looking over the domains, looking for that glow.  
  
Blood crimson eyes squinted into his night, taking off his sunglasses enough only to see over the rim. Ah, there it is, in the forest. It should be a great place to meet. It looks peaceful.  
  
Yami's cloak flew back and separated down the middle, connecting to the back of his shoulder blades. Once done, he had leather arm-length wings ready for flying.  
  
Yami took a deep breath. That hurt, a lot. It really is a pain in the ass but then again a lot of people would kill to have a cloak that can turn into bat-like wings.  
  
Yami stepped forward and jumped into the night silence.  
  
Now this is why Yami used his wings. The feeling of flying, it is wonderful. When he flies it feels like he's weightless, like he's a feather caught gently by the wind. The only difference was that he was in control.  
  
Yami landed soundlessly on the fairly long grass, only ankle high. Yami took another deep breath. Well, no pain, no gain. To him, since he was a god, the pain was bearable.  
  
Yami walked like a wolf on a hunt, soundless. He walked toward his target, the glow. As he walked he took off his sunglasses. There was no one around, no one to scare, no one but Ryou. He's already accepted him as who he was and Yami was happy for it.  
  
When Yami finally got to the glow, it wasn't whom he expected. It had to be an angel. Yami stepped closer. Who ever he was, he was asleep. Yami linked his lips as he continued to stare.  
  
Yami looked down at the ground in his confusion, he was fine with the little angel here. He's confusion was about this feeling. Well, feelings. He looked back at the angel and the feelings grew stronger. He looked at the ground again. It dimmed but it wasn't gone.  
  
The feeling was in his stomach and heart. He's stomach had this strange feeling that something's going to happen. He's heart was telling him something. He didn't know what but it felt as if it was beating faster.  
  
He heard a small yawn and someone stretching. He looked up. Oh no, he woke up. Yami stepped back into his shadows and stared at this angel.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes after he stretched. He looked around. He had the feeling that he was being watched. He looked forward and turned his head to the right and stopped.  
  
There in the shadows were glowing blood eyes.  
  
Yugi leaned back in his bed and had a staring contest with 'it'. Now, what did 'it' want? Those eyes. Yugi's first thought was to run but he didn't instead he stared at those. eyes.  
  
The eyes looked hurt, sad and confused. Yugi blinked and knitted his eyebrows in confusion. Was that streak in 'its' eyes what he thought it was? Love?  
  
Yugi got up and pretended to be doing something, and then he turned to the eyes and walked toward it but walked more to the left, so not to scare 'it' more.  
  
He walked to his right and stopped in front of it without looking at it. He slowly moved his left hand to where he guessed would be the eye's wrists. He snapped to it when 'it' gasped.  
  
Yami darted across the open room like a man's shadow. Why, no how can he forget he took his sunglasses off?  
  
Yugi ran after Yami. Yugi ran faster than Yami. Wow, those running races with Jou really paid off.  
  
When Yugi stopped he grabbed Yami's left wrist.  
  
Yami stopped at the feeling of the angel's hand on him again. Yami took a shaky breath and turned to Yugi. Making sure his sunglasses was on again.  
  
When Yami didn't put up another struggle and looked at him Yugi gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Hi." Yugi said shortly.  
  
Yami licked his lips again. He hoped that wouldn't become a habit. He cleared his throat and smiled. Kinda, sorta, not.  
  
Yugi let go of Yami wrist and stepped up. Yami stared into his eyes and got lost again so he didn't see Yugi take off his glasses.  
  
Yugi's smile widened. He reached up and snapped his fingers in front of Yami's beautiful crimson eyes.  
  
Yami blinked but continued to stare. He linked his lips yet again. Oh yah, it became a habit, damn it.  
  
"What's your name?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami smiled a little more, "Yami. And yours?"  
  
Yugi's smile brightened. "Yugi. Let me guess, God of the Night?"  
  
Yami blinked, "What gave you that idea?"  
  
"The leather, your power to turn into a shadow, and I felt a breeze and only Jou can control that. He warned me. He knows when things move. No matter how quiet."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, how about I have a guess? Ryou knows you, you know Jou. Hmmm, Yugi, God of green?"  
  
Yugi made a small snort, "Yup."  
  
"Well, It's nice to meet you Yugi, God of green." Yami handed Yugi a leather clad hand to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you to Yami, God of the Night." Yugi shook his hand. "Want to take a seat?" He gestured to the bed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Yugi giggled. "What's funny?"  
  
"The irony." Answered Yugi.  
  
"What irony?"  
  
"I have always been afraid of the dark." Yugi sat down with Yami on the bed. "But I feel safe with the God of the Darkness." Yami chuckled. "You just met me."  
  
"So, How do you think I met Jou and Ryou?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I met Jou because of our powers. Jou keeps me alive by reproduction." He saw Yami's eyes widen. Yugi laughed.  
  
"No, I'm still a virgin. It's my plants; they need to grow, without Jou. They would surly die. For Ryou, he found me and we became friends." Yugi smiled.  
  
"Ryou became my nightlight." Yami chuckled.  
  
"Without Malik, there would be no sunlight to feed on. Without Ishtar, there would be no sand and dirt to grow on. Without Bakura, no water to live off of. And of coarse without you. I just realized this now. Malik's light would be too hot after a while, my plants and I need rest at night."  
  
Yami smiled, "What about Seto?"  
  
Yugi got on his knees on the bed and looked Yami in the eyes. He whispered, "I'm not afraid anymore."  
  
At that moment, Yugi kissed Yami on his soft lips. Both crimson red and clover green eyes closed at the sensation of each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: Wow I updated quicker today. *smiles weakly*  
  
Raven: Please Review; my poor hikari is not herself. Here's a reminder, someone (meaning Seto, Ishtar, Ryou, Yami, Jou, Bakura, Yugi or Malik) will die.  
  
Dove: Oh PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Raven: Hai, she's getting edgy.  
  
Dove: I am SO self-conscience of my writings.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Precognition

Dove: Thank you if you reviewed. I'm VERY appreciated.  
  
LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON!!!  
  
From FF.net~*~  
  
Hirame: Yah, Yugi's eyes are green. I've seen pics with it too. Ryou's are yellow like a full moon. Bakura's are sea blue, like the Hawaiian waters (pretty blue yet green) Yami's are crimson red. You'll see little diffs like that. As far as Jou, Ishtar, Malik and Seto, well, you'll see. For the 'fast piece' thing. Yugi is innocence in this fic too, all though, he IS in love with him. He was kinda hypnotized by Yami's eyes. Come on their gods. Most gods I've heard rape, you know Roman and Greek gods. *Shrugs* If anything they're going snail slow.  
  
Aires Goddess: You think it's good!?! *Sniffle* I'm soo happy! ^ ___ ^ I live for reviews.  
  
Malik'sgurl: Does your SN mean you like him or just think he's hot? You might not like the Malik in this fic. *Head down* He'll get better. *Smiles*  
  
Immortalis_Vespers: Well, for some reason I can't seem to stop typing for no more than two hours at a time. I'm still in high school, soo I kinda have computer withdraw. *Twitch*  
  
Silver Dragon: AH! Don't eat me! I'm a raven. *caw* Thanks I worked extra hard on this one. ^.^  
  
Karma Strike: Fate isn't a bitch, life is. Yah a lot of people want Seto and Jou. No ones voted for Malik or Ishtar. *Pout* but I need them first before Seto and Jou. *Sniffle*  
  
From AFF.net~*~  
  
Donnelly: I know the feeling. When someone writes soo good you want them to update as fast as they can. but ME!?! I can't write I'm only doing this because. why am I doing this? I guess for the reviews and to get practice to get out of Developmental Reading. I hate that class. Oh crap, I think I just gave away my grade. Yah I'm young. But, Shhhhh!  
  
Kitt: I know my grammars off, but I'm young and can't spell. I found out I spelt spelt wrong. I spelt it spelled. Earlier this year I couldn't spell 'carry.' Oh so sad.  
  
ChaosDragon: Thanks. I appreciate you reviewing every chappie! ^ ____ ^ THANK YOU!  
  
Dragondreamer Yami Dragon: Hay, how are you? Haven't heard from you. Thank you for reviewing. Guess what, apparently I'm having a writing boom or something. If you don't count 'Ru Ke' I've been only writing for ten days.  
  
I wrote ANOTHER two fics. 'Glory of Love' a karaoke fic that's probably going to turn into a Seto/Jou/Yami/Yugi and a Ishtar/Bakura/Ryou/Malik fic. Oh the smuttiness.  
  
Also I've written 'Walking Shadows.' That's gonna be twisted. Trust me.  
  
On with the fic.  
  
LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON!!!  
  
Precognition ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik tossed and turned in his bed. Cold sweat going down his face, panting.  
  
* There was thunder in the background and a fog rolled in as Yami smirked evilly while he held Yugi tightly around the waist. Yugi was looking smug and content.  
  
"Let him pass Jou." Yami said.  
  
Jou smirked "Right oh."  
  
Jou pushed what looked like a button. All of a sudden Seto, God of Winter and clouds appeared and ran to Ishtar, Malik's lover, God of the Earth and Sands.  
  
"What's going on!?!" Malik screamed. Bakura appeared and tossed Ishtar around with his powerful waters.  
  
"What are you doing!?! You made him for me! Don't hurt him!" Malik was sanding there as he witnessed Ryou, on a cliff, controlling Bakura to drown his beloved.  
  
Seto came up to Ishtar from behind and turned Bakura's waters into with only powers in his eyes, he was trying to kill Ishtar.  
  
"NO!" Malik yelled. He turned the sun to Ishtar in an attempt to melt the ice and save his lover.  
  
"NO!" Malik screamed again as he saw a shadow come in front of his sun. "NO!" Ryou had made an eclipse. His sun's rays can't get through! "You can't do this. Ishtar has done nothing! I have done nothing! Why are you doing this!" Malik fell to his knees begging them to stop this madness.  
  
"Please, I'm begging you. Why?!?" He didn't understand this, and there's nothing he can do. Nothing but sit there and just watch.  
  
"Ishtar!" Malik was now crying as he watches Ishtar look at him pleadingly. "Help-"  
  
No! Ishtar was not gone. He can't be. No, no, no, no!  
  
NO! *  
  
NOOO ISHTAR!!! Malik flung up to a sitting position.  
  
"Malik, Koi. Are you all right? It's ok, it was only a dream."  
  
Solid brown eyes looked into the panicked orange eyes of Malik.  
  
"ISHTAR! You're ok!" Malik began to cry again.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. A little tired but are you ok? You want to talk about it?"  
  
Malik hugged Ishtar as if his only lifeline. "I love you, you know that?"  
  
"Yes. I love you too, you're my sunlight."  
  
Malik then kissed the light daylights out of Ishtar.  
  
"Please, Malik are you ok?"  
  
"Please take me. I need you now."  
  
When they kissed this time, it was filled with passion. If Malik needed him, he'd give him to him.  
  
Ishtar's kisses went from Malik's mouth down to his chin and jaw line, all the while he took off Malik's robes and taking the lube out.  
  
Malik did his heated moaned, wanting more. He bucked his hips to Ishtar's when Ishtar's hand got to his pants. Ishtar groaned. One, that moan that Malik did turned him on and two, after that buck he just couldn't hold himself any longer.  
  
Ishtar flipped the willing Malik over on his stomach and quickly prepared Malik with the lube one handed and with the other he undressed himself while kissing, licking and sucking Malik's neck, back and shoulders.  
  
Malik twitched to show that he was ready. Ishtar moaned loudly as he lined himself up to Malik. He was so hot.  
  
He entered Malik to the hilt in one strong thrust. Malik made a half kinky sigh, a half moan groan as he arched his back, trying to get as close to his lover as physically possible.  
  
Ishtar never did know how to go slow. He started to trust violently into Malik as Malik screamed for more. Ishtar's favorite words that night was, "Ouch Ishtar, Koi. That hurt. Do it again."  
  
By the time Ishtar gave him any attention his member was throbbing with need. Finally Ishtar's soft, strong hands gave him what he needed as he screamed with fulfillment.  
  
Ishtar began to practically purr at the feeling of Malik closing in on him. Finally, Ishtar came with a tired moan and a scream of his lover's name.  
  
Once done Ishtar exited Malik and looked into his Koi's orange eyes. "Mmm, It's going to be a hot one tomorrow." Ishtar commented.  
  
"I have always needed you, Ishtar, I could never make it without you, love."  
  
"I'm always strong when you're beside me, I'll be the hero that you will be dreaming of."  
  
"Just like a knight in shining armor." Chuckled Malik.  
  
"We're going to live forever, knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love." Smiled Ishtar.  
  
Malik smirked and rested his head on Ishtar's chest and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: When I began this, it didn't have the lemon. Eh *shrugs*  
  
Please review!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	6. Ishtar’s existence

Dove: Man, Am I nice or what? I spend my WHOLE memorial weekend on the computer writing.  
  
Ishtar's existence~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the earth was made. There were seven gods. Yami, God of the dark. Yugi, God of the green. Malik, God of the sun and summers. Jou, God of the winds. Seto, God of the winter and clouds. Ryou, God of the moon, controller of Bakura, god of the waters.  
  
Now of course, their existence came from Mother Nature and Father Time.  
  
(I know cheesy, *shrugs*)  
  
Time lives on forever and Nature lives through the plants that young Yugi now takes care of.  
  
Malik takes care of the sun and makes sure it's not too cold for the plants.  
  
Jou helped Yugi through the reproduction and pollen exchange.  
  
Ryou controlled the time of harvest.  
  
Bakura, though the help of Ryou's time keeping, controls the water flow to the plants.  
  
Yami gave Yugi time to give the plants a break from Malik's hot sun.  
  
Seto however never believed in teamwork all though he did do his job on giving clouds here and there, keeping the plants from being too hot.  
  
The gods didn't know about the others. Not for long. Ryou and Bakura knew each other after a while. When Ryou looked around the planet during half times he met Jou from bumping into him, Jou loved to run, he just didn't like to stop. Ryou also met Yugi and got him and Jou together as friends.  
  
For a short time though, they were lovers. No one knew, a one night stand if you will. The strange thing was, it didn't interfere with their friendship.  
  
Jou bumped into Seto but this was different then any other meeting. Something happened. They didn't know what but it scared them. Anger came and Jou got this idea where he feels he has to keep Yugi away from this jerk.  
  
One late night, the seas and rock began to crash into each other. It was a sight to behold for Malik since he was the only one who witnessed it. In the rock a figure was forming.  
  
At sunrise Malik got up at his usual time and raised the sun. The sun was strangely hot today.  
  
After the sun was raised, Malik turned around all sticky and wet from all the hard work of touching such a hot star, the first thing he sees is Ishtar stepping out of the statue made by the rock.  
  
How?  
  
Apparently Ryou and Bakura got together that night and hit the rock just a little too hard, creating sand. Softened sand mixed with water created dirt. Bring forth Ishtar.  
  
With this news, Bakura and Ryou were no longer kept secrete.  
  
When Malik saw Ishtar smile at him, the sun almost slipped from its spot and back down.  
  
It was love at first sight, just like Ryou and Bakura.  
  
That night, Ishtar got his 'welcome' from Malik. Now the only virgins were poor Seto and Yami.  
  
Don't worry. This authoress will change that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver Dragon: *sigh* good. I don't feel like being eaten. Hay what doesn't taste good, humans or birds? Cause if it's birds. *snort* Yah right, then why are we being eaten by humans so much? I'm not saying eating us is bad, It's just eating ME is BAD! I'm sure as hell not a vegetarian.  
  
Malik'sgurl: Cool, then you'll like my Malik. ^____^  
  
ExBubble06: Is this soon enough? It's only *looks at clock* Aw man, I did it again! It's 11:33pm on a Sunday! Thank the gods that we have tomorrow off. I'm only a freshman. Probably the YOUNGEST! *Pout* every year the youngest years get taller! I went to my middle school on wed and there was a sixth grader taller than me! *Pout* with my luck she was young for her age too! Is fourteen young for a ninth grader?  
  
Animekid: Don't worry that's not for another three to five chappies! ^___^ FYI; I'm never going to get over my depression. I have manic depression, and thanks to that I was thinking of death and suicide when I was eight. *Grumble* Doc says I need to open up more. Geez I think I need to shut up! Thanks for telling me what flames are. ^.^  
  
Dragondreamer Yami Dragon: *wiggles eyebrows* Yah, you know I'm good. Geez, how long have you known me? You're still reading my stories? Most people are disturbed at my age and knowledge. You know what disturbs me? My neibors are like ten or younger and their talking about sex. I swear I don't bring it up. It's all them. *Shivers* you won't believe how much they know.  
  
Chaodragon: Geez, Am I a dragon magnet or what? Silver Dragon, Dragondreamer Yami dragon, you. Shees. It's nice to know you like my stories! Yosh!  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Please review! (again) 


	7. Late in the night

Dove: Raise your hand if you're confused! *Keeps hand down with a evil smirk* I, this authoress, knows what she's doing! AHHHHH the world is going to end!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
ChaosDragon: Aww man that sucks! I was cracking up at the ending I'll admit. My ma's old and she still has an ADD/ADHD son that's only 13 years old to run after soooo, I get the computer! ^___^ I take online quiz on Quizilla. Com. I'm an asshole apparently, it's suppose to get me far in life. , is that why Seto's an asshole? But the quiz said I was either a Jou or a Yami. O.o *shrug* I'm an asshole Jou/Yami! . Whatever.  
  
DragonDreamer Yami Dragon: Geez, I didn't know about sex until I got in high school this year. *blushes* I've been writing lemons too. *snort* I'm a virgin and people say I write lemons better than others that aren't virgins. oh so sad for those people. Is this why girls don't really need sex we just need to read it? *Snort* I've never kissed a guy either! I hate it when I snort. It hurts!  
  
Tera: Your going to have to sit tight cause I don't want to give anything away. Oh come on only five or six more chappies. FYI: Ishtar is the god of sands and dirt. Someone should die in about two to five chappies *evil smirk* Mahahahaha! *Snort* Ouch! Damn snorts.  
  
Hirame: That's a cliffy? O.o You should read chappies eight and nine of Ru Ke. THOSE are my sharpest cliffies! *Sticks out tongue* Oh and it's not premonition it's precognition. I asked my ma! ^O^  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: Um, wow without a Yami it's kinda quiet. even with my stereo blasting. Kinda, sorta, not. On with the fic!  
  
Late in the night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik stared up at the ceiling clinging onto Ishtar. He was going over his dream. That entire dream, all it did was get him really edgy.  
  
He looked up at Ishtar's sleeping face.  
  
He was so beautiful, Bakura and Ryou created him. He took claim of Ishtar. He loved him. He still dose.  
  
I'm always going to love him.  
  
Why would they want to kill him?  
  
They're just jealous that I got to him first.  
  
Right?  
  
Right.  
  
Malik raised the silk blanket to cover Ishtar better. He's so beautiful that I just want to keep him here forever and love him.  
  
I can't that though, he'd hate it, the isolation, even if I was here all the time.  
  
He's MY pet.  
  
But pets need fresh air and Ishtar loved fresh air.  
  
I can't deprive him of what he loves.  
  
But that would put him in danger of being killed because of his beauty.  
  
Why can't they take me?  
  
They know they can't survive without the sun. MY sun.  
  
Malik's glowing orange eyes looked around, almost expecting to see equally glowing red eyes.  
  
Yami. In my dream, he was holding Yugi.  
  
In my dream, Jou let Seto pass.  
  
Malik's ear heard a distant clapping of thunder.  
  
I've heard that before.  
  
In my dream.  
  
It's happening.  
  
No, Ishtar, they can't.  
  
They won't.  
  
I'll strike first.  
  
They won't know what hit him.  
  
Malik got up quietly so not to wake Ishtar. He always got up this early, to raise the sun.  
  
Malik walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower.  
  
Malik started to proof read his plan in his head as he changed into his robes.  
  
And off Malik went.  
  
But before the door closed, bright orange eyes looked over to Ishtar possessively.  
  
No one will have him but me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: I know I'm nice for updating soo quick but I'm an ass for leaving another cliffy. If I get reviews I might update tonight.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Thunder rolls by

Dove: Ok, ok. Geez now I know the up of having frequent reviewers. The bad thing? I got dragons after me too! *Runs away so not to get pounced! * *Screaming*  
  
Thanks for reviewing! I live for them! This story might be your lifeline to get through school but your reviews are what I wait for!  
  
This is what like half of you have been waiting for. *drum roll* Seto and Jou! *Shifty eyes* Um, it happen like that people. no lemon. *head down* Come on I already wrote two lemons in this story! Some of you are demanding lemons for 'Ru Ke', 'Glory of Love' and 'Walking Shadows'!!!  
  
You guys better thank me! FYI: You guess voted for Seto's outfit!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Thunder rolls by~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before Malik heard the thunder, as you all know, no one has the power of thunder. So who's causing it?  
  
Off by the spring, the god of wind was running around in the gardens. He loves to run. Run and running are his top priorities.  
  
That's how he creates wind that blows not smell people. It's not his fault that there are strange ass smells in the air, he just circulates it to make it go away.  
  
Without Jou, the air would hold still, rain would hit straight down, the sun would be too hot, and smells would stay in the same spot all the time, never moving. Also there would be too many bugs.  
  
Seto, he's another story. No one can find a purpose for him. He's the god of winter and clouds. He gives us shade when there is none. He cools Jou down and also 'burns him up.'  
  
Seto smirked when he saw the dog running laps. He loves how he has some power over the wind.  
  
He began to walk over. He had on his usual leather outfit. Tight leather everything. Shirt, pants, leather wrist cuffs and arm bands, the whole shebang. He even had a 'leash' around his waist that clipped on and off his belt loops. It made Jou nervous that he might take it off and put it on him.  
  
Jou, he was also warring tight pants. Yes leather. He had on a light blue silk shirt that the top three buttons kept undoing, he was just too lazy to keep rebuttoning them.  
  
He wore leather cuffs and a black collar too. (Collars in my stories mean that they control something. Seto rarely wears his. He is now.) He also tends to put his hair in a loose ponytail.  
  
"Hello mutt."  
  
Jou stopped running and said, "I told you to NOT. to call me that."  
  
Jou stood there, fully aware that Seto was coming toward him. He knew when things move. Not matter how slowly or quietly it was.  
  
"Alright, pup." Seto smirked.  
  
Jou closed his eyes and growled. Jou suddenly reached back, grabbed Seto's right wrist and flipped him.  
  
Seto landed soundlessly on both feet. His smirk was wider.  
  
Seto turned to fully face Jou and blinked innocently.  
  
Jou just glared and growled.  
  
"Aww, Puppy's done playing?" Seto said with a mock 'boo boo' lip.  
  
Jou just closed his eyes again and stood there trying to calm himself. He succeeded.  
  
Jou took one last breath and walked away.  
  
He had on the cockiest smirk on when he heard Seto get pissed.  
  
"What, are you upset that the 'puppy' is finally over himself?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Seto said darkly. If Jou was looking he'd see, behind Seto, fog was creeping in. But he could feel it. Oh, he was pissed!  
  
"Don't you know? . No, you don't." Jou turned around to face Seto and glared. "Well you have strange ability to piss me off. I've finally decided to get over myself, Seto." Jou finished with a cocky smile.  
  
Seto growled and tackled Jou, causing a flash of lightning and a loud boom.  
  
Jou landed on his back. Another boom. Jou flipped Seto off of him. Boom. Seto landed on his feet. Boom. They continued to fight on and on. Neither able to hit the other nor getting hit by the other.  
  
With a twist by the authoress, Jou was able to get the 'leash' off of Seto's waist and connect it to Seto's collar.  
  
"Ha, I won. Who's the puppy now?" Jou gloated.  
  
Seto growled and flipped Jou just like he flipped him the first time. Jou landed perfectly, but let go of the leash.  
  
Seto took the leash off. That's when they saw. an eclipse.  
  
"Shit." They said simultaneously. They began to run to the forest's cliffs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: Sorry, DAMN! I ALMOST had a record. Damn it.  
  
What the hell does an eclipse mean? There was one in Malik precognition. wasn't there? What's happening?  
  
Dove: *waves hands in a victorious faction* YOSH! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!  
  
Reminder: Is the death NEXT chappie?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	9. The Rage of the Sun

Dove: *pout* Aww, TWO reviews. You guys are MEANIES! *Sticks out tongue* Well. This is the chappie people.  
  
*Drum roll* . this is the chappie where. *Pause for affect* someone dies. *Shiftily eyes* BUT WHO!?!  
  
REMINDER!!! Malik's dream was about six months after Yugi and Yami kissed!  
  
On with the fic.  
  
The Rage of the Sun~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Before sunrise, near the cliffs that separated the forest and beach.)  
  
/ I have further proof! / Thought Malik when he saw Yami and Yugi on the beach holding each other warmly.  
  
/ Yami has always been my enemy. He got together with Yugi so that he can use him to get Jou to let Seto pass and if this happens. My worst nightmare will become real. /  
  
Malik's piercing orange eyes would have burned their eyes and their very soul if they were looking. But they weren't. They were waiting patiently for the sun to rise, they were mostly enjoying the others company.  
  
/ Look at them, lying on my lovers sand, staring at Bakura's beauty. Bakura HAD to have been controlled by Ryou. Bakura created my love. He wouldn't harm him. Ryou IS friends with Yami and Yugi. /  
  
Malik climbed up the cliff and began to raise the sun.  
  
/ Yes the sun WILL rise. I am going to strike them before they strike my beautiful lover. MY Kio. MY desert rose. /  
  
The sun was bright, brighter than usual. Yami and Yugi were smiling. Today was going to being lovely. Yugi couldn't wait until the sun went down. He was planning something special for tonight.  
  
Today was their anniversary. Six months! Six months since they first met. Six months since they've kissed.  
  
Of course Yami knew nothing about what was going to happen tonight.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes lied his head on Yami's lap.  
  
Yami was so sweet to him. He never made a move on Yugi but kisses and hugs. He wasn't pushing Yugi into anything.  
  
Yugi was grateful. He was still a virgin. Yugi could sense Yami was too.  
  
He sun burned brightly as it rose higher.  
  
Malik must be happy if he made such a beautiful sunrise. But the reds in it compared nothing to Yami's crimson eyes.  
  
The gold reminded Yugi of Jou. The orange reminded him of Malik. The light yellow, Ryou came to mind.  
  
Yugi sighed contently.  
  
Yami squinted, / The sun is really hot for a sunrise. /  
  
Yami's acute hearing picked up the thunder in the far west.  
  
/ What's going on. it seems everything around us is different but Yugi and I are the same. /  
  
/ What's that sound. sizzling? / Yami sniffed the air. If someone else was sniffling, they would only smell the ocean but Yami also smelled something was burning.  
  
Yami look at Yugi, a slight smile on his face. A panicked look took its place when the two items of information registered in him mind.  
  
/ FIRE! / The ONLY thing that can burn here was the forest. The forest is Yugi. Oh CRAP!  
  
"YUGI!" Yami shouted even though Yugi was right there in his lap.  
  
He was smoking.  
  
Yami tried to wake Yugi up but when he reached to touch him he was burning up so much he bunt him.  
  
This can't be happening.  
  
Yami slipped Yugi off and started off to find others to help. If Yugi was burning that means the sun caught something in the forest on fire.  
  
Yami bit his lip, as he got ready to fly. Must find Ryou.  
  
Yami took off in the air and off to the ocean.  
  
He found Ryou walking on the beach a little farther down with Bakura holding him tightly.  
  
Yami landed with a two firm feet right in front of the couple. He gasped out a few words. His eyes filled with hopelessness.  
  
"Help. Yugi's dying."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WHAT YOU THOUGHT: (One or three of them might be for real.) Ishtar will die. Malik will die/ If Ishtar was killed he would never raise the son. Yami/Seto . Yami will stay a virgin in my fic.  
5. That's it's ending here.  
  
Yes, I know about Yugi being a virgin, most of you think, "But he can't be a virgin if he was with Jou." Well, I don't want to confuse you! He's a virgin BUT he DID have sex with Jou. I know, now all of you are scratching your heads and going 'huh?' TRUST ME!! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!! It WILL make sense later! If you want to know but can't wait, just email me at Anglwings13@juno.com. I'll tell you if you REALLY can't wait.  
  
DAIDAI~ You wanted Yugi to be the main character.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	10. The BEGINNING of the End

Dove: Can Ryou save Yugi? How can Seto and Jou help? How can they all save Yugi? CAN THEY SAVE HIM!?!  
  
Wow. TWO WHOLE REVIEWS! *Sarcastic* YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO NICE! *Still sarcastic* Geez, Only ONE person said ANYTHING about Yugi being killed! That was DragonDreamer Yami Dragon! THANKX GIRL!  
  
On with the Fic!  
  
The Eclipse~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou ran to the cliffs as fast as he could. He had to get there! Bakura ran into the ocean and began to swim; he was faster in his water. Yami took flight and raced back to see if Yugi was still alive.  
  
When they got there they saw Malik on the cliffs, arms raised and continuing to burn the forest down hence killing Yugi.  
  
Yugi was on the beach where Yami had left him. He was now really smoking.  
  
Ryou was panting, trying to think on his feet.  
  
Yami was panicking. He had no power to stop this.  
  
Bakura glared at Malik and began to hit the beach with the water.  
  
Ishtar was awoken abruptly. A pounding on his head only meant something was wrong. He got up and began to run to the beach.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura began to stop the floes of the river near the fire. They began to over flow and started to stop the fire.  
  
It was too late; the flames were too hot now.  
  
Ryou gasped at all that Bakura did by himself. Yes, Bakura was doing this on his free will.  
  
Ryou stared at his moon. Yes, that should do it. Well at least help. Ryou began to concentrate and started to move his moon with all his might and tried to block out the sun.  
  
Yami began to darken the sky to the best of his abilities.  
  
YES! They did it! They had an eclipse. Ryou looked at the fire and saw it had grown five times than when they first came. NO! All those red wood trees!  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"What's going on!?!" Shouted Jou and Seto having finally gotten to the scene.  
  
They looked over everything. Yami was trying to darken the sky, Malik was on the cliffs trying to brighten the sun farther more and succeeding, Ryou was on a knee and hand, trying to bare the pain of being burned alive, and Bakura was trying to get the water to stop the fire that was still blazing wildly.  
  
Finally their eye fell to Yugi.  
  
He looked horrible, his perfect skin was a raw bloody burn, his hair was now burnt, black and parts of it was gone.  
  
"NO! YUGI!" gasped Jou.  
  
"Seto! Please help us save Yugi!" screamed Jou, grasping his shoulders, a look of distraught on his face.  
  
"What can I do?" asked Seto.  
  
"Please! Please help me help Bakura stop the fire! We MUST save Yugi!"  
  
Seto looked back to Ryou and saw so much pain on his face. He looked at the eclipse. He had an idea.  
  
Seto closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He slowly touched Jou on the cheek with a slow caress. Jou closed his eyes at the feeling of ice going threw his body. Without opening his eyes he turned into wind and began to blow Bakura's water, cooling it to a freezing temperature.  
  
Seto began to bacon his clouds forth and he began to circle Ryou's moon, stopping any light to come through. Seto bit his lip at the feeling of being burned himself. He was the god of winter and clouds; he was into cold weather not burning volcano temperatures.  
  
The freezing water went down on the fire, instantly putting the fire out.  
  
They did it.  
  
The fire was out.  
  
The looked at the eclipse and saw the sun had dimmed.  
  
They look on the cliff and see Malik in the arms of Ishtar, crying. He had stopped his blind rage and saw that Ishtar was fine and well. Ishtar had hit him was gilt. That was why he was crying; he had done so much damage and saw Yugi's condition.  
  
Yami ran over to Yugi's side and saw it too.  
  
Yugi was dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DON'T LOOSE HOPE!!! I WILL UPDATE TOMARROW, _MAYBE_ IT MATTERS HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!  
  
If nature died with every fire, we would have ALL died a LONG time ago.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
What did the reviewer think? 


	11. The Tears of Forgiveness

Dove: Ok. Damn you DragonDreamer Yami Dragon! She got it right parsley. Damn it!  
  
*Pout* How many of you figured it out? Was it that obvious? Damn. SHIMADA!  
  
I'm sad. I think my other chappies were better than my last. I don't think I wrote it very well.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
The Tears of Forgiveness ~*~*~*~*  
  
"NO! This CAN'T be happening!" Yami screamed.  
  
Everyone was crying or thinking up a way to get the one who was responsible.  
  
"MALIK!" Seto yelled. Facing the cliff they see Malik had disappeared with Ishtar nowhere to be found.  
  
Bakura stared at Yugi with a heavy heart. He clasped on to his knees next to Yami. Both had an empty look in their eyes. Ryou was crying not from the pain of the battle but for losing a friend. Seto had an angry scowl on his almost flawless face. He had his arms tightly wrapped around a crying Jou to keep him from doing something stupid.  
  
The ocean's waves began to sway closer to the grieving group. "I can't believe it." Malik whispered as he walked to the group. Ishtar was walking next to him quietly.  
  
Malik landed on both knees, a guilty look on his face, he reached out to touch Yugi's cheek lightly. "Look at what you cased, Malik." Snarled Yami. "I might have deserved this but not Yugi."  
  
"Yami's right about one thing, Yugi did not deserved this. He was far too innocent to be dragged in this." Said Ryou wiping his tears, he kneeled next to Bakura and held his shoulders. Bakura had still not snapped out of this.  
  
Jou glared at Malik deadly, "Why Yugi?" he snarled softly.  
  
Malik began to cry again. "I d-don't kn-kn-ow."  
  
Bakura blinked slowly, he slowly stood up and watched as Malik cried over Yugi. Jou began to cry again and turned to the closest person, Seto. He barred his head into Seto's shoulder.  
  
Seto's hold tightened at this. Ishtar simply watched Malik. He may have done this for him but he wasn't worth Yugi's life. He was going to still watch Malik until the end of the world but he wasn't going to comfort him just yet.  
  
Slowly tears collected at Malik's chin. "He. He di-dn't de-deser-ve th-is."  
  
"This is your fault, Malik. just because you hate me doesn't give you the right. Hate me all you want but don't hurt anyone." Yami said glaring at him.  
  
Malik looked up with sorrow-filled eyes at Yami, why wasn't he killing him by now? Right now he felt like killing himself. He may have been in a blind rage and trying to keep his Desert Rose but Yugi. Why did he attack Yugi? . Was it because he was the weakest? Was it because he was in love with Yami? Yami might have been his enemy but if Malik were he he'd kill everyone who was even close to being responsible.  
  
The tears fell from his chin and landed on Yugi's closed eyes.  
  
Bakura kneeled down next to Yugi and picked him up. Everyone looked clueless as to what he was doing but fallowed as Bakura turned and headed back to the forest.  
  
When they got to the heart of the brunt forest they saw it was Yugi's little hut. Bakura laded Yugi flat on his back and whispered into Jou's and Seto's ears.  
  
Bakura stepped back and snapped his fingers. Water began to rise from the ground.  
  
"This isn't Malik's fault Yami. This is yours; you let Yugi lie there on the beach burning as if he wasn't anything to you. You could have done something to stop this, not just when he was burning but before. You could have talked to Malik, convince him you would never harm Ishtar." Bakura said all this calmly.  
  
Yami began to cry. His anger now focusing on himself. Was Bakura right? Was it his fault? What more could he have done? "I-I d-didn't. kn-n-ow wh-wha-t to do." Yami looked own at Yugi's now limp body in a pool of water. He looked do peaceful, even is a terrifying death.  
  
Seto and Jou took one of Yami's arms and threw him at Yugi's body. "How could you not know?" asked Jou hissing.  
  
Seto glared at Yami in discuss and pure hate. Yami began to sob as he realized he should have done something more. Talk to Malik, look for the fire and take it out when it was still little and controllable. But he couldn't do that. It was big before Yugi began to burn.  
  
"This can't be true, I do not believe I would have listened to Yami in the first place. It is not his fault!" yelled Malik. "It is mine!"  
  
The wind began to blow hard. It was freezing. Yami looked back a Jou and Seto. They both had they're eyes closed and a hand on each other's cheek.  
  
Yami turned quickly making his tears fly and hit numerous places. Yami can't live without Yugi. He'll kill himself before he was alone like he was before Yugi.  
  
Yami hid his eyes behind his face, not wanting to be here. He'd rather be in his grave.  
  
Yugi's hand slowly moved with the wind and touched Yugi's chest. A ripple affect occurred on his skin, clothes and hair.  
  
Within seconds Yugi was lifting his hand and gently touched Yami's cheek lovingly.  
  
Yugi smiled. "You really think I would leave you that fast?" He asked.  
  
Yami gasped, he didn't know about rebirthing.  
  
Yugi sat up, stretched and smiled at Malik.  
  
"Thanks Malik! If feel great. Oh and Bakura thank you too I needed a distraction, I swear I was about to cry."  
  
"Yu-Gi?" Yami asked slowly. Yugi giggled.  
  
"What you really thought that I can look this young all the time? Only Bakura knows about my rebirths, maybe Jou?" Yugi looked at Jou and Jou smiled.  
  
"Yah, you were great two lives ago, last one we broke up. I think?" Jou laughed at Seto's confused face. "You're not a virgin?" "You really though I was a virgin?" Seto shrugged. "Yugi was my first, I'm aiming for you next. Yugi's a virgin now, what two times over? Did ya get action last life Yug?" Yugi shook his head sadly, trying not to smile.  
  
"So this was planned?" asked Yami.  
  
"Nope, only when I die, I reborn. I've been murdered most of the time. Sometimes it's by accident. Sometimes it is not. This time was, uh different, a misunderstanding."  
  
Jou smiled, "Hay Seto, how many times have you killed Yugi?" Seto looked at him as if he was crazy. "Um, I think it's one a year. every winter, but Yugi's still around only cause of his pine trees. It's great that Malik burned Yugi's redwood, now it's going to look great in about twenty- fifty years."  
  
"How bout everyone else?" Asked Jou.  
  
"Never." Answered Ryou.  
  
"I think it's three now, from floods." Answered Bakura.  
  
"Never." Answered Ishtar.  
  
"First time." Answered Malik.  
  
"Also never." Answered Yami.  
  
"I've done it a lot, tornados." Answered Jou.  
  
"I over did my plants like five times and suffocated myself, I really felt like a genius those days." Smiled Yugi.  
  
"Now enough about killing me, I'd like to live at least six months before I die again."  
  
"Alright, It's been a LONG day. I think I'll take Seto and bug the shit out of him."  
  
"Does this mean we have a new couple?" asked Yugi.  
  
Seto smirked and wrapped an arm around the mutt, "It's not a bad idea."  
  
And off they went their separate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: Told ya I knew what I was doing.  
  
VOTE: Yami/Yugi lemon first or Seto/Jou?  
  
My first lemon: Ru ke~ Chappie 5 My second: This fic Ryou dominate Bakura. My third: My Malik/Ishtar one in this one.  
  
I'm thinking about doing another lemon in Ru Ke: If you've read it, VOTE: Should I and who's dominate?  
  
VOTE: Which couple first, who's dominate?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE VOTE AND/OR REVIEW!!!!! 


	12. Pitch Black Darkness & Burning White Lig...

Dove: I'm sorry it took so long to update, I got finals and my final for my English class was a report thingy about my city and it was about 70 pages long . . . And a section was deleted! I finished it in two hours . . . But I never got the signatures that were required in it and I probably only did about 12 pages outta that 70 . . .  
  
RESALTS: Yami/Yugi: 7 Yugi/Yami: 0 Seto/Jou: ½ Jou/Seto: 2 ½  
  
Someone couldn't decide who should be dominate for Jou and Seto . . . *cough* DragonDreamer *cough* Yami *cough* Dreamer *cough* *cough*  
  
^___^ Thanks for voting! *pause* *cough*  
  
Hmmm. . . . Who should it be? *Taps finger on chin, thinking* *Sigh* I just don't know . . . *smirks*  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Pitch Black Darkness & Burning White Light~*~*~*  
  
Yugi took a deep breath of fresh air as he sat in a tree looking over at the dark horizon of the ocean on the cliff.  
  
"Come on little clover." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear as he suddenly picked him up damsel style and began to run off the cliff.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around Yami's neck. His eyes widened as Yami leapt off the cliff.  
  
There was a slight cracking sound. Yugi looked at Yami's back as he began to hear a whooping sound. Yami had wings.  
  
Yugi smiled as he began to remember. When he gets reformed he sometimes forgets little things here and there.  
  
Yami flew high over the ocean and began to fly even higher.  
  
"Yami, where are we going?" asked Yugi.  
  
"To my home, I'm sure you would like to go there."  
  
Yami finally landed, just not where Yugi thought possible. The clouds. Yami paused to close his wings and then continued to walk toward a bigger cloud. He walked straight into it. Yugi closed his eyes as a burst of wind gushed when they entered.  
  
When they were inside Yugi opened his to see black clouds, suddenly the jet- black clouds turned white.  
  
"Hm, You bring so much light into my life, Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked up at the ceiling as Yami set him on the bed made of clouds. Yugi moaned at the feeling of the bed to his semi numb body.  
  
He was only able to see a clear night sky strewn with twinkling stars. The view was astonishing.  
  
"Hmmm, Yami, we're alone after such a long day. I never got to give you your anniversary gift that I was going to give you today."  
  
Yami looked at his beautiful Kio with his glowing eyes.  
  
"And what was that Clover?" asked Yami as he lay back on the supposed headboard of the bed.  
  
Yugi smiled as he rolled over and crawled over to Yami, a glint in his eyes.  
  
Yami titled his head curiously. Surly Yugi didn't mean that.  
  
Yugi crawled over Yami legs like a powerful cat and leaned in closer. Yami could feel Yugi warm, scentless breath on his neck and face as he felt them heat up with anticipation. Yami's lips were slightly open while he breathed through his mouth with slight difficulty with the look on Yugi's face.  
  
Once Yugi was close enough he blinked seductively. He then gradually stuck his small pink tongue out and licked Yami's upper lip then slowly licked around his mouth to bottom lip. He then gently dipped his tongue through Yami's parted lips.  
  
Yami was completely frozen. Yugi lent in farther and closed the distance with slight pressure to Yami's lips. Yami blinked then lent in also finally waking up from his daze. They pushed their lips together harder moving them against the others.  
  
As Yugi reached up his hands caressed Yami's sides and Yami wrapped one arm around Yugi waist then the other on the back of his neck pulling him in even farther.  
  
Both of them touched the others tongue and once they did the kiss went wild.  
  
Soon they broke, breathless. Yugi smiled as he finished unzipping the back of Yami's leather shirt and begun unzipping his pants with his mouth. Yami moaned when his member was finally liberated from the unyielding confinements of his pants.  
  
Yugi fluidly got off of Yami once all his garments were off and then began to strip himself.  
  
Somehow, Yugi was able to keep himself concealed until the last possible moment then crawled back on the cloud and back on top of Yami.  
  
"This." Hissed Yugi as he clamed Yami's lips once again.  
  
Yami moaned loudly and kissed back eagerly.  
  
Once the kiss broke this time Yugi smirked at Yami as he wiggled off of him and looked under the bed.  
  
"How do you know I put that there?" asked Yami as Yugi came back up with a tube of lube.  
  
"Just a guess." Smirked Yugi.  
  
Yugi went back to Yami with the tube at hand and got on top again. He began to kiss and lick at Yami's neck and chest. Yami was in heaven when Yugi got to his stomach and dipped his silky tongue into his belly button.  
  
Slowly, Yugi put the tube in Yami's hand and crawled off of him yet again and laid himself on his back as if waiting for Yami.  
  
Yami blinked and looked at his hand, he then smirked. This will be fun.  
  
Yugi smirked wickedly at Yami, as he climbed on top of him, purring.  
  
Yami then began to do the same ministrations to Yugi like he did to him as he covered his fingers with the cool substance. He then looked up at Yugi. Yugi nodded.  
  
Yami slowly and gently pushed a slippery finger into his little clover. Yugi gasped, smiling and arched his back, loving the feeling. Yami only entered one finger and yet was able to him the spot.  
  
Yami was getting harder at just the sight. Fire raced in his blood and on his all ready heated skin. He pocked the spot more, loving the results.  
  
He added another finger, moving it with the first. He started to make scissoring motions and stretch his clover to an extent. Once he got it to a point he added another finger. All the while Yugi was thrashing, basking in the feeling of Yami.  
  
Yami could not longer take it. All the gasps, groans, moans and sighs were finally catching up to him. He quickly took the finger out, barely hearing the sounds Yugi made in protest and slowly entered him.  
  
He would push the stop, push then stop. Yugi was finally frustrated and pushed up on Yami taking him in, only about a fourth left.  
  
"Mmm, more Yami, more."  
  
"Ohh, your _so_ tight. Gah." Yami moaned when Yugi did something. He seemed to now be sucking him in. "Ah, what are you doing to me?" Yami groaned out.  
  
"Jou did the same to me, I still remember."  
  
Yugi continued to do this until Yami couldn't handle it any longer and entered Yugi fully.  
  
Yugi moaned and reached up to Yami, rapping his arms around his neck. Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi as he began a rhythm, pumping in and out of him and he slowly started pumping Yugi's member, gradually going faster to match his thrusts.  
  
"Ah, I- I'm going to c-come Yami."  
  
"Mmm, Met you there."  
  
Yugi then screamed his release and clamped down on Yami from his contractions.  
  
Yami thrusted harder and harder, until finally came with a scream. He continued to thrust until he was spent, landed on Yugi's side.  
  
When the bright, burning light finally went away all they could see was white. Slowly their vision came back and they looked at each other with glimmering eyes.  
  
Yami wrapped his arms lovingly around Yugi and pulled them up onto the cloud bed farther to rest easier.  
  
"I love you Yami, with all my heart."  
  
"As do I Yugi, I love you."  
  
The white soon went into dark black as they gently went to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: Wow, not only did that take forever to type but I'm now drooling at the thought.  
  
I know, I know I made Yugi look/sound like a slut. But hay lets just say Yami's _good_ okay?  
  
Next chappie~ A Seto and Jou lemon . . . You can still vote on who should be dominant . . . Also should I put a Bakura/Ryou and Malik/Ishtar? *Batter eyes* Ok so I do get bored having nothing to do!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! And/or VOTE!!! 


	13. Master and Puppy

Dove: This is new... It's a tie...  
  
Jou/Seto: 5 Seto/Jou: 5  
  
*Shrugs* this is going to be a _long_ chappies *sigh* I'm so tired = . =  
  
Spellhorn: Yes, yes you got your lemon... It's nice that you reviewed! I update faster then.  
  
Tera: Whoa, Never? Geez I guess I need to show you all the dominant Jou fics, I've seen about twenty. They're really popular lately, I've just really noticed.  
  
Hirame: It's cool, a lot of my reviewers only review one chappie than they get really busy and then when they get back they see like four to ten chappies updated. I looked back and you last reviewed chappie six. You only missed six chapters. *Snicker* I'm quick!  
  
Chibi Ai: Sure, do you want a curtain one to be dominant? I'll write either way. Plus with nothing to do this summer and my little brother going to summer school, me being home alone while my mom goes to work, I'm good. I already cleaned my room! You can _see_ the floor!!! AND MY CLOSET IS CLEAN! I know! ME, a fourteen year old tom boy, MY CLOSET is _clean_... Sorry, I'll shut up now...  
  
ChaosDragon: You know what? You were my FIRST reviewer and now you're my last... Spooky. Thank you for reviewing every chappie! Love ya lots!  
  
Thank you all that reviewed! I _REALLY_ appreciate it when people are great enough to review! ^ ___ ^  
  
Note: This is the same day as chappie 11, 12, and 13. On this day, everyone gets laid. *Snicker*  
  
On with the fic!  
  
LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON!!!  
  
Master and Puppy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto snapped his fingers when Jou and him were past the garden and on a beach. At the snap he grab Jou's waist tightly and a cloud suddenly appeared under their feet.  
  
"Take us up, Jou."  
  
"Here we go."  
  
Seto and Jou flew high over oceans until they were soaring over a land covered in ice.  
  
Seto smirked, 'this will be fun.'  
  
He whispered into Jou's ear, "Relax and close your eyes, don't do a thing, trust me."  
  
When he was sure Jou closed his eye he held Jou firmly around the waist and jumped off the cloud.  
  
They were sky diving, head first, towards land. Seto looked over at Jou. He had his eye opened and the biggest grin on his face.  
  
Jou blinked and then had the 'oh shit' look on his face. Was he supposed to stop them?  
  
"Trust me." Seto repeated in Jou's ear.  
  
Jou wrapped his arms around Seto and continued to enjoy the ride.  
  
The land became closer and Seto had yet done anything.  
  
Jou's grip became tighter as they became within a fifty feet to the land.  
  
Jou gasped, hoping Seto was going to do something quick.  
  
"Don't do anything." Seto whispered. At that Jou took a shaky breath and waited for impact. Seto slowly turned them so he would hit the ground first. He was hugging Jou from behind and curling his back so it was to the ice.  
  
Suddenly they came into impact with the ground.  
  
They fell threw ice and into freezing cold water.  
  
They began to sink. Seto held Jou tightly, reassuringly. Slowly they sank about twenty to fifty feet below surface then Seto's back touched something invisible. They started to sink through it.  
  
It was a bubble.  
  
Seto spooned Jou to himself and flipped in the air, landing gracefully on the tile that was his room.  
  
Jou wrapped an arm around Seto's neck and swung his free arm slowly, downward, trying to find something solid, like the ground.  
  
"I need to sit down." He said breathlessly.  
  
Seto snickered and carried Jou over to his bed and laid him on it carefully.  
  
Compared to outside and in the water, it was pretty nice temperature in the room.  
  
When Seto had Jou lying down he straddled Jou's hips, his arms on either side of Jou and took possession of his mouth.  
  
Jou granted him essence and kissed back. Wrapping his arms around Seto's lower back, pulling him down and grinding his hips up against Seto's.  
  
They groaned. Then Seto gently held down Jou's wrists above his head and trailed kisses around his jaw line to his neck, kissing, licking, and biting.  
  
Seto sent a wave of heat down Jou's already heated skin, making him sweat.  
  
Seto took a hand and began to unbutton Jou's silk shirt, admiring and lined his ministrations down his chest taking a nipple and rolling his tongue on it, biting it roughly.  
  
Jou cried out. He's face contorted in pain and pleasure. He bucked his leather-clad hips up to Seto's, mutely begging to go faster and give more.  
  
When Seto finished with Jou's chest he moved slowly, to bring sweet torture, down Jou's stomach and started to undo Jou's too tight of pants.  
  
Jou gasped loudly and arched his back when Seto took him in his mouth while taking off his own shirt slowly, so not to interrupt anything.  
  
He let his own fingers curl around the base of Jou, lowering his head and placing a quick, suckling kiss to the tip of it.  
  
Jou's hips thrust forward automatically and groaned loudly.  
  
Seto smirked when he pulled back and moved his mouth back to Jou's member, taking in more than just the tip this time. Jou's eyes fluttered, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, buried his hands in Seto's soft hair. He focused on the way his member began slowly disappearing past his lover's lips, focused on the look of deliberation on Seto's face.  
  
Seto's hand was still wrapped around the base of his member and he began to work his hand and mouth together, drawing back slowly, keeping his lips closed firmly around Jou's member and pausing to suckle sweetly at the head.  
  
Seto used his other hand to unbuckle his own pants and continued his work. They were now both nude with a thin sheet of sweat on their skin, panting.  
  
Seto moaned loudly around his cock and Jou groaned at the sensation it created, struggling to keep himself under control and not to push his member as far down Seto's throat as it could go.  
  
Jou screamed his release and Seto swallowed all that was given.  
  
Seto reached over to his nightstand and grabbed some lubrication. He groaned as he applied it to his member and began to prepare Jou.  
  
Jou groaned, "No. In me now."  
  
Seto looked up to his soon to be lover and questioned huskily, licking his lips.  
  
"Are you sure, puppy?"  
  
Jou nodded and wrapped his slim but powerful legs around Seto and roughly pulled Seto into him with a loud moan.  
  
Seto's eyes shut and his mouth parted slightly at the feeling of being in something so tight.  
  
Jou started to try and control his breathing. Once it was in hand a bit, he began to do his famous thing he did to Yugi their first time.  
  
Seto's eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of being pulled to the hilt. He leaned down and grabbed Jou's mouth with his. Kissing him passionately.  
  
Jou moaned into his mouth. He kissed back just as willingly.  
  
Jou began to rock his hips, giving the go ahead to take him, make him his.  
  
Seto pulled back slowly and slammed back in. Jou moaned, "Harder." He whispered.  
  
Seto hooked Jou's legs with his arms and slammed into him again.  
  
Jou screamed at that. Seto hit Jou's prostate right on. "Again." Jou breathed as he wrapped one leg on Seto's shoulder and the other around his waist.  
  
Seto started a steady pace, taking Jou's member and stroking it with his thrusts, trying to hit Jou in the spot that made him scream.  
  
Every time Seto hit Jou's prostate his legs tightened and squeezed. He loved the feeling. Slowly they hit their peek together.  
  
Jou came with a scream and Seto came biting Jou on the shoulder, kissing it apologetically.  
  
"Mmm, Seto, ohm, that feels nice."  
  
Seto moved to his collarbone and began kissed that the same way.  
  
Jou groaned, "Oh yes, that feels great, more, please."  
  
Seto chuckled. "Puppy still has energy? Want to play some more?" He whispered huskily, shucking the shell of Jou's ear.  
  
"Oh hell yah, puppy can play another round." Jou laughed lightly at his new nickname.  
  
"Hmm, masters tired, how bout puppy takes control, hmm?"  
  
Jou chuckled as he climbed on top of Seto and began to kiss him everywhere, moving slowly downward.  
  
Jou suddenly stopped and grabbed the forgotten lubrication on the far side of the bed and applied it to his fingers, transferring it to Seto's entrance.  
  
Seto ached his back, groaning, getting turned on again.  
  
Jou smirked as he entered his last finger, pumping in and out at a medium pace.  
  
Seto was thrusting back on Jou's hand and moaning loudly.  
  
Jou took his hand out with a small complaint from Seto and wrapped Seto's legs around his waist.  
  
Slowly Jou entered Seto.  
  
Suddenly he was to the hilt and didn't know why. He looked up at Seto quizzically.  
  
Seto had thrusted up and buried Jou into him.  
  
Jou lost all control that was at hand at the look on Seto's face. He looked to be in complete pleasure. He just let go of the reins and pounded into his lover, taking his mouth and stealing all his air.  
  
When Jou pulled back from Seto, Seto moaned and gasped at the feeling of being pumped in to and out of.  
  
Jou wrapped his fingers around Seto's neglected member and began to pump it opposite of his thrusts.  
  
Seto screamed squeezing Jou's waist at his contractions. He was close.  
  
Seto came violently in Jou's hand and Jou came soon after at the feeling of being clamped on by Seto's powerful body.  
  
When Jou pulled out he collapsed next to Seto. Both of them were shaking at the power of their orgasms.  
  
Once he had his breathing under control, Seto pulled a sleeping Jou into his arms and hugged him tightly from behind.  
  
Oh yah, their together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: I am going to be writing a Malik/Ishtar lemon next. Does anyone want to know how Ishtar punishes his love for being such a bad boy or should he reassure Malik that he'll always be there?  
  
Does anyone want a Ryou/Bakura lemon after?  
  
After these lemons (if anyone wants a Ryou/Bakura) the story will be done. I know, I'm sad too but I need to work on the sequel of Ru Ke's 'How it happened.' Then after that I need to start 'A Paranormal Romance' and also 'Don't try so hard.' THEN I can start on my ten some titled 'Coming Together.'  
  
Here's some info on them:  
  
*How it Happened*  
  
Pairings~ Yami/Seto/Jou/Yugi, Ishtar/Bakura/Malik, Honda/Otogi, Mai/Isis/Anzu, (Mokuba/Shizuka/Rebecca They're friends) Later~ Y/S/J/Y, I/B/M/R, M/I/A, (friends M/S/R)  
  
The Sequel to *Ru Ke* Read it first...  
  
*A Paranormal Romance  
  
Pairings~ Later Seto/Jou  
  
Seto is being haunted. A ghost is haunting him and trying to kill him. Or is it? Is it possible for a ghost to have a crush on a living person? With Jou's help will Kaiba get rid of it?  
  
*Don't Try so Hard  
  
Pairings~ Seto/Jou, Mokuba/Shizuka  
  
Two years of settling down, not much has happened lately. Jou moved away about a year ago. For Seto's birthday present, from Mokuba, is a massage at a spa by the best in Domino.  
  
*Coming Together  
  
Pairings~ Yami/Yugi, Ishtar/Malik, Seto/Otogi/Jou, Bakura/Honda/Ryou Later~ everyone  
  
A hentai story of when everyone goes to the beach... at night... alone... and 'gets comfortable' at a bon fire hang out. A ten some. _Only_ for HENTAIS.  
  
What do you think? Will they fly?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
